


Collared

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's October BINGO board. The prompt was 'Collared'
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Collared

“Trying to relive your youth?”

Sirius frowned at Harry. “What do you mean?”

“Your choker. I mean, it goes with the jacket but fashions have moved on.”

Over Harry’s shoulder, Sirius saw Remus set down his tea, clasp his hands and watch. He was going to enjoy watching Sirius try and get out of this one. He’d advised him not to wear it, after all.

Harry stepped closer, squinting at the small lock threaded through the metal clasps of the leather strip.

“But why does it say ‘Daddy’?” 

Sirius grinned. Harry’s eyes widened.

“Nope, nevermind, I don’t want to know!”


End file.
